


Stupidly

by mahoganycameo



Category: Numb3rs
Genre: Drabble, Eppescest, Eppeslove, Fluff, Love, M/M, Short & Sweet, Sibling Love, Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-09
Updated: 2015-03-09
Packaged: 2018-03-17 04:13:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 75
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3514910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mahoganycameo/pseuds/mahoganycameo





	Stupidly

It was stupidly bright. It was just stupid and it shouldn't exist. Most of all it shouldn't make his heart pound. It shouldn't make his palms sweaty. Shouldn't make his throat dry and make his thoughts stop. But it did and he loved it. He loved the instances it broke free. He loved what it did to him, loved that he got to see it. It was Don's smile, and it was beautifully, inexplicably bright.


End file.
